Alice & The Book of Secrets
by Pulchritudinem
Summary: When Stephanie finds herself being lured in by the magical fables that England so much as clings his beliefs to, she realizes that the British man might really be capable of seeing what others cannot. Her suspicions are later confirmed when she is sucked into a parallel world in which she meets a certain someone who claims to be England but is named Oliver Kirkland.


**I'm going to be doing some Hetalia Fairy Tale based stories. This is the first one, the second, Little Red Wolf, will be coming hopefully some time this month! In This version of, you guessed it, "Alice In Wonderland", there will be 2P Hetalia characters. Yup, that's right. I'm going to be writing about Oliver Kirkland! Yay! He's so cute and weird! lol.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any orginial Hetalia characters other than the ones not included in the original manga or anime! Those belong to Hime-papy! I own Stephanie, A.K.A. Texas and 2P Texas! That's it! Oh, and well the plot I guess. But nothing more! Also, I should probably mention that the 2P England used in this story is based off of Uhoh Beek's 2P England! I can't say if the personality is the same, but his physical appearance in this fic is the credit of her! Not me! So please don't sue me because I can assure you that you'd be pretty disappointed if you tried! Thanks!**

**Hetalia Fairy Tales**

**Stephanie x England**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**ᴥ The Mirrored World ᴥ  
**

_It is such a queer thing to believe in, to believe that such child's play can be more than just mere fantasies, but other worlds or dimensions reflecting on our own. Or at least that's what I thought anyways._

I believe in such childish fantasies. I can't see them myself, but I believe they are real, because as long as there is belief of their existence, they're somewhat actually alive, even if only in our hearts. Besides, I trust England, and his stories are fascinating and intriguing anyways. Almost alluring, just like the fantastic tales of the works of alchemy or the possibility of gaining powers of the vampires or those of a werewolf, or even bringing the dead back with rituals or spells, all being so tempting. Just like England.

He'd always had strong beliefs in things like dark magic and such, even claiming that he could see what others could not. "_Ignorance_ is what this world is filled with," he says, "But I guess it's really for the best because if they knew, they probably couldn't handle it. Humans are like delicate flowers with fragile minds, being vulnerable all the more. They can only endure so much until they eventually become such corrupted creatures, almost as if they themselves have become their own fantasies without realizing it in the chase of it all. In the end, it's all for the sole purpose of protecting their children, isn't it? The whole idea of locking away all of the world's secrets and true potential, just to save such dependent beings, it's foolish and maddening, don't you think?" I felt like I understood, but I knew that was impossible for I had no real reason to believe that I did, and even if I did comprehend, how could I convince this lonely man that I could, as if I was a cat and he a wolf, yet we could interact and understand each other. It seemed so pointless, so I asked him what he meant, and he being fond of me and all, chuckled, looking at my innocent, unknowing eyes as if that was alright too, alright only to hear his burdens but not actually feel or understand what clearly he could. "Imagine it as this world being the mirror image to another world, but it being actually the same world, yet still be completely different places." He rubbed the back of his head as if knowing it sounded like a bunch of useless nonsense and pondered on how he could possibly place it into words. "Let's see…like another dimension. We are linked together but are divided, different experiences found in each world. You can also see it as a veil around your eyes, protecting you from the mysteries or dangers of what you can't see can cause, because to us, it's just not normal."

I'd nod my head obediently as if somewhat catching on, but the temptation grew in me like a moth to its flame. I wanted to know more of what England was talking about, to say, "I can see it too!" Maybe my love for the mysterious gentleman is what motivated me to chase down such an insane dream, but I told myself that I'd find out if it was all true or if it was all just a tale that he so naively from his very childhood took trust in from the lack of company, and acquired a disorder of some sort, just like many other people did, except they all seemed to end in failure. Not I. I would not fail, because I had God on my side. He would tell me if I could unlock the world's wonders or not. If I was allowed beyond this boundary, then I would proceed down my dream, even if I had to promise to withhold all traces of my knowing and its existence.

I walked around school campus the next day in somewhat of a daze, the day passing before me like a blur as my mind drifted off into the wonders of being able to practice alchemy, which I had already heard of before from my brother whom I was apart from. The art of alchemy won my interest almost as soon as the word slipped out from his lips. Besides, it didn't seem diabolic to me in anyway as it was used to turn the elements of the world and such to convert them into other products such as potions and the like. I didn't set my sights on the resurrection of those who had passed on to the other life though, because my religion forbade me from such treachery, and I understood that it was just as much as dangerous as it was foolish. Even so, I found no wrong in seeking the help of elixirs as long as it caused no harm to others in its pursuit, nor in its use.

I had heard that alchemy was most famous for its tale of turning base metals, such as lead, into gold. That, I had no real desire for, nor did I for the _Elixir of Life_ that granted health, youth, and immortality to those who drank it, because I knew too, that immortality was something that should not happen. Everything must die at some point. And besides, isn't immortality just another form of a cruel and lonely punishment?

Sighing, I stretched my hands out in front of me when suddenly something made the ground tremble beneath my feet, making my eyes widen as I crouched down to keep my balance steady. "What in the world?" I mumbled. "That couldn't be an earthquake…" and then it suddenly stopped.

I got up to my feet, cautiously, and stealthily made my way over to the main kitchen where my first guess was on the source of the _'earthquake'_.

As I walked in, clouds of hot dark smoke hurled themselves at me, nearly causing me to be knocked over and lose my balance. Coughing, I staggered around the kitchen, trying to find my way out of the vicious smoke when something grabbed my arm and pulled me down to the ground. I felt the heat emitting off an unknown object against my shoulder and almost immediately was clonked on the head with what felt like a pot or kitchen-like utensil.

"Huh?" I suddenly felt like I had just joined in on some weird-ass game of culinary warfare as a voice I immediately recognized spoke out.

"Everyone, take cover!" he yelled out, placing his warm hand around my shoulders as he pulled me down with him.

"America!" I gasped. "Whaa—! What's going on?!"

He frowned, gulping back his fear. "It's England—"

Something like shots being fired were heard and I saw foil pans shooting up in the air. "The Fudge!?" I cried hysterically.

"God, why us?" I heard a heavy Scottish accent murmur.

"Scotland, you're here too?" I whispered, somewhat relieved that it wasn't just America and I alone in this crack filled child's play.

"Hmm? Oh yes…It seems you were dragged into this too. Sorry about that." He mumbled.

"Dammit! Why'd he have to insist on cooking?" Ireland whined. "He couldn't have just let us order out, now could he?"

"Well, I am kind of in the mood for hamburgers today…"

Scotland rolled his eyes. "Oh for god's sake, are you actually serious? Don't ye _ever_ get tired of eating hamburgers?"

America frowned childishly. "Hey! I spice it up by changing the seasonings on it every day!"

My jaw dropped slightly. "Pfft! You do _what now_?"

The teen looked at me oddly. "Is that strange?"

Ireland, Scotland, and I exchanged dumbstruck glances at each other and face palmed.

"Is that strange!?You—!?" the Scottish was lost for words.

"Just…just drop it, Alright? This is getting us nowhere fast! We have a potential crisis and maybe even Armageddon here!" The Irish man cried worriedly. "Our first priority should be stopping England!"

Scotland shrugged. "Guess there's no helping it, I'm gonna take him down." He slipped out a revolver from his combat boots, making the rest of us stare at him with our wild eyes.

I was the first to react on instinct, America and Ireland in close second. "You can't use _THAT!"_ we all yelled out to him as we toppled over him, America snatching the weapon from him.

Scotland scratched his head innocently as I sat on top of his hips and lower stomach, as if not getting the point of being attacked. "It's not like I was going to kill him or anything, just wound him, that's all."

"That's way too risky!" Ireland yelled. "I knew you didn't care much for England, but that's just uncalled for! And when I said '_stop_', I meant without extreme violence!"

The Scottish man blinked. "Oh…"

I let go of Scotland and looked around. "What about France? Wouldn't he be with you guys?"

America tsked. "You mean that wuss? Oh yeah, he screamed and ran away like a bitch."

Even though I didn't mean to be rude, I laughed. That did sound like something France would do, because whenever England insisted on cooking, you could always expect France to either start a quarrel with him because he offended him, or run away like hell.

It reminded me of this one time where England had stepped out into the dining room of a hotel many countries were staying at for a conference over the stabilization of populations in countries like Japan and Germany, as well as those where the infant populations were growing too rapidly in which was causing poverty instead. The only problem being that as the countries chatted with each other in attempt to stall time until their meal was prepared, instead of seeing the chef they had hired come out with their dishes, England came out, accompanied by a cloud of black smoke with a deathly feel to it I might add, while wearing an apron and the chef's hat, all complete with the cute little mittens, making me wonder what _had _happened to the chef and why _he_ wasn't out wearing his own hat that had his company's name engraved on a tiny, golden, medal plate sowed into a corner of the hat. It caused me to ponder if England had tied up the chef to get this chance, or if he had a secret identity as a cook in which he managed to fool everyone into actually hiring him. Though I wouldn't understand how he managed to do the latter if anyone _knew_ just what he was holding in his hand—which appeared to be almost alive and moving—the scorched remains of, well, _something_, steaming on the large platter he held.

That scared me to no end.

Of course, you can imagine that after seeing this, the countries didn't hesitate to leave, just as if they had been jumped by England with a gun, yelling and shouting for all their money and tea like a mad man instead.

…Not that he wasn't mad in a sense.

This caused many of the _weirder_ countries to do stupid things that should only be legal in movies, like jumping out windows and calling their butlers to smash through the elevator to save them from England's wrath. America even had a helicopter escort him out as he made his daring _"James Bond"_ escape.

I might've actually called them all out on it had I known no better, but in this case, their actions were justified. I had the liberty of almost dying myself after trying one of England's _"best dishes"_, sorely regretting it afterwards and the many stomach aches that accompanied me later.

So maybe he wasn't the best cook in the world. So what? I could work around that. Or so I hoped, anyways.

"Alright, I'm going in." I announced suddenly, making everyone look at me like I was insane, even though in a way, I really was.

"What? You can't! You might get hurt!" Ireland protested hastily.

I felt America grab my arm. "Not letting you go in there alone, bro."

Scotland sighed. "They're right. You might get hit on accident, even if England doesn't mean to do you harm." He lit up a cigar and began to smoke it. "His magic can get out of control sometimes."

I stared at him as he smoked. "Isn't there enough of that already?"

He looked up at me, cocking a brow. "So what's the difference?"

I shook my head, but smiled. "Sorry, but there's nothing you can say that will stop me…" I broke my arm free from America and rolled away into the smoky field where I was able to disappear in. "See ya'!" I winked.

"Stephanie! You can't!" America called out after me.

"Steph! Come back!" Ireland yelled.

Scotland grunted. "That kid, seriously…"

I covered my nose and dodged some more pans popping from the sky like bullets being fired.

Honestly, no one cooks this crazily…

A couple of bad-arse dodges from myself and expert maneuverings later, I began to almost have fun as things blew up like fireworks at America's birthday on the fourth of July.

_The one England hates going to,_ I reminded myself, sobering out of my giddy state again.

_It's the probably just the gas talking._

It took all my strength to not breath in what I felt was almost toxic fumes and made my way to the center where England was sitting in the middle of it all. Almost slipping on something red and sticky on the floor, I gasped. "What the hell was that!?" I couldn't help but stare at it. Oh god, was it _moving?_ "Eh…ew."

A screeching noise that was faint in the background caught my attention. It sounded like a kettle was overheating, and it was getting horrifyingly louder.

_It's going to blow…_

"Shit!" I dived down to the ground, holding on to my pan-hat with my dear life. Not a second after an explosion was heard. "England!" I cried out.

"S-steph?" A British man's voice answered in alarm, yet gruffly. He was hurt.

I scrambled to my feet. "England, are you okay?" I hurried around the smoke, stretching my hand out for him until I felt something grab mine, and that's when I met the gaze of two, glowing pink eyes. But after blinking, I saw green emerald eyes staring right back at me in its place, making me believe that all the smoke was making illusions.

Until I felt blood trickling down on my hand.

I gasped. "E-England..!"

"I'm okay…really…" he breathed dropping the star wand he had been holding to the floor as I wrapped my arms around him, allowing him to fall onto me.

I laughed, realizing what a silly thing this really was. "You freaken' idiot..! I swear…"

He laughed too, feeling rather relieved that I wasn't angry at him, and because he dropped the wand, everything that was moving on its own just suddenly stopped, and the smoke began to slowly depart. "I'm sorry…I just thought I could…Just once."

America, Ireland, and Scotland came running towards our foggy black figures but stopped at the clearing when they saw the mess England had made, and his appearance didn't really help ether.

"Dear god, it's worse than we thought…" Ireland gasped.

America twitched. "Like hell I'm cleaning this!"

Scotland smacked him with the bowl that Ireland had forced him to wear on his head annoyed. "That's all ya can say, ye bampot!? Honestly! Worry more about yer friend, dammit!"

Ireland laughed. "Your accent is coming out heavily, and that's ironic coming from you, broham."

The Scottish flushed. "Nae, its not."

England and I just laughed at the hopeless lot blissfully and secretly grateful for them.

I let myself muffle them out and returned my attention to the British man's wound, noticing how it was bleeding quite badly. "Come on, we've got to go the nurse's office." I tugged at his good arm for him to follow and he nodded silently and obediently.

"I'll be back soon! Meanwhile, could you maybe ask for reinforcements in aiding you to clean this place? It'd be a shame to let the custodians clean such a mess..."

America gasped. "What!? Let them! Why should we have to clean for England's mis⎻!?"

Ireland covered the whining, childish American's mouth roughly. "Of course." He smiled, giving America a threateningly look behind that reassuring facial expression.

I cocked my brow amusingly, but just shook my head. "Alright, 'preciate it!"

And with that, I lead England down to our destination, the school giving off an orange glow as twilight neared on this side of the earth. When we arrived at the nurse's headquarters, it was unsurprisingly found completely deserted as well as the nurse herself gone, not that I expected any less. The nurse was only really here during school hours and maybe an hour or so after, but no later than she had to be. And who could blame her? It was obvious she wasn't getting paid over time so it's not like she could be bothered to do so out of the kindness of her heart or anything. With this, I knew she would not return anytime soon, so I busied myself with locating all that I thought would be necessary for the predicament I was in and was pleased with what I did.

"Mmm, I think this is enough…What do you think?" I sat myself next to him on the bed he waited patiently on for me, smiling softly.

He pretended to smile back and nodded at me. "Yeah…"

I couldn't help but notice him look down shamefully, as if he had failed, which I was under the impression that it had something to do with his attempt at cooking. Even though he didn't say much verbally, I felt like I could understand him through his body language. I had spent enough time with him to understand his movements in words, which I couldn't help but take some pride in. I mean, I was usually such a failure at everything so...kudos for actually learning something like that, right? I could tell by the way he looked at his hand as I cleaned it that he was pardoning me and secretly cursing himself for causing me what he thought was trouble.

He opened his mouth, as if he was about to say it but I cut him in before he could.

"It's fine, I don't mind, and I'm sure nobody else does either, even if it seems that way. Promise." I said reassuringly.

He looked at me surprised, as if I had read his mind, even though it was pretty true, but swiftly changed his expression into that of one somewhat relieved. "I see…sorry anyways."

"Fweh!" I said, waving a hand dismissively. "I said it's alright, didn't I?" I grinned.

He grinned back at me shaking his head as if he didn't get me, but who did, I mean honestly?

After disinfecting the wound, I wrapped his left hand gingerly, noticing him flinch every now and then as I mumbled out "sorry" occasionally, until I had a sudden realization. It was just the two of us in this room, and I began to feel uneasy and anxious to reunite back with everyone, yet part of me _wanted_ to take advantage of this moment where we had an excuse to be alone.

_No! Don't be stupid! Stop thinking about it and just hurry up! You don't want do anything embarrassing in front of him now, do ya!?_

The pressure was on, and I could definitely feel my hands shake slightly when I tightened the bandage too much on accident, making England flinch and moan in what I couldn't help but feel was rather…attractive.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stuuuuuupid! Don't turn red! DON'T TURN RED!_

I felt a flush coming on up as I undid the bandage quickly.

Goody.

I felt foolish and embarrassed for thinking so wrong.

_God, something is seriously wrong with me today…_

As I told myself to calm down, I noticed England smirk up at me with his emerald green eyes amusingly, which didn't help ease my mind at all. I looked away a bit too sharply, and was afraid that I had given my position away to him, but it was too late; he had sensed my feelings and chuckled sweetly.

"That's cute." He smiled cheerily.

I felt my heart skip a beat and my face flushed a deeper red. "A-am not!" I cried stubbornly.

He laughed at me comically, and I frowned even _more_ self-conscious.

"Don't kid around about that!" I yelled feeling like a complete idiot.

The young man smiled. "What? Did you expect something more?"

Avoiding eye contact, I puffed my bangs out of my face as I usually did when I was uneasy or nervous about something. "'Course not."

He leaned back on the bed and relaxed, smiling up at the ceiling, and then his eyes drifted back down to my own. "You're too fun, you know that?"

I raised my eye brows. "How..?" I asked, puzzled.

He smirked. "'Cause you suck at lying, of course."

I squinted my eyes down at him and smiled half-heartedly. "Ha-ha, what?"

He pursed his lips out. "Oh, you didn't know? Oops. My bad. Well, you were bound to find out sooner or later anyways." He shrugged.

I gave him a droll stare. "Good to know. Now hand that injured hand over." I said sarcastically.

The blonde boy smiled, and allowed me to take his hand by lifting it up to me as if I was going to kiss it the way they do in fairytales when a prince meets a princess.

I shook my head and jerked his hand in my direction so that he shot forward and bumped into my shoulder.

"Ack! Hey! Be careful! You are handling a gentleman here…!" he scolded, but was chuckling. "I have very sensitive skin, so please refrain from becoming too excited." He explained drolly.

I scoffed at him as I attempted to wrap his hand again. "What are you saying?"

He smirked and pulled his hand back so that I fell into his arms, making me gasp. "What are you _hiding?"_ he breathed in my face as he held my chin up to stare into his emerald green eyes.

I flushed, feeling my heart beating against England's chest. "Nothing." I proclaimed as I puffed out my cheeks stubbornly.

He laughed. "Oh really? Then explain to me why I can make you blush before me so easily?"

I forced myself to keep a straight face as I answered. "I blush because you make me feel uncomfortable."

I felt his hand move from my chin to my cheek as he brushed some hair behind my ear.

"You don't have to lie to me. It's not like anyone else is listening." He whispered in my ear.

I shivered. "Geez! Stop acting so—KYAAAA!" I breathed heavily as he blew in my ear. I was laughing like an idiot.

He grinned at me and was ultimately satisfied with my reaction as he poked my sides to cause me only more laughter.

"I-Iggy!" I cried out, rolling over. "S-stop!"

He continued to glide his fingers over my sides as I childishly whined. "Not until you're willing to confess, missy!"

"What!But—I—I can't ta—ake anym—more!"I cried, running out of breath.

Not only could I not answer, but I was genuinely confused. I wasn't sure how to answer even if I could because his question was a little too broad for my liking. And as much as I would have liked to marvel over this curiosity, I was unable to as my nerves were being tortured into sensations of giggling joy.

Well this sucked!

England retreated his skillful fingers from my body and laughed. "Fine, I'll let it slide." He nodded.

I sighed, catching my breath. "Thank Y—"

"You have a 30 second break and counting…" he notified.

"WHAT?"

He smiled. "Unless you are willing to confess, of course."

I blinked and got up, making it seem as if I was making a run for it.

The guy was obviously nuts.

As I began to skid towards the door in a slight panic, I could hear England creaking off the bed to pursue me. "Eh? Wait, where the hell do you think you are going?!" England yelled, grabbing my wrist and pinning me to the wall, a smirk plastered onto his face. "You weren't even trying, were you?" he breathed, locking the door as he held my hands behind my skirt.

"What do you mean?" I smiled, trying to not make it seem like I was having too much fun.

He leaned in and pressed himself against me. "You want me to catch you. You enjoy it."

I stared back into his determined eyes with an ambition of my own. "Oh yeah? Prove it."

He smiled easily, as if this was no hard task to him. "Alright then." He accepted my challenge and neared my ear. "You're not struggling." He whispered.

I broke my hands free and pinned him to the counter. "That's because I was searching for a moment to catch you off guard. Kinda like now. Oh, and gotcha'!" I winked triumphtly.

He chuckled charismatically. "Not bad, I'll admit." He nodded. "But can you keep up?" he grinned, and tackled me down to the ground, the bandage coming off completely and fluttering right next to my pinned hands. "And we're back to square one." he smirked.

I laughed. "What kind of gentleman pins a lady to the ground?" I inquired.

"Good point." He smiled playfully. "But you should never provoke a gentleman at night, or else you might be surprised." He informed with a mischievous look forming in his eyes.

"Provoke? I haven't done anything! In fact, you were the one who started it!" I said, standing my ground.

"Oh what? That moan earlier? Did I make you excited?" he smirked.

My cheeks flushed a bright flaming red. _Dammit. So he did know…_Then it hit me.

"Wait a minute, you did that on _purpose_, didn't you?" I gasped as he tightened his hands onto mine and neared my face.

"Oh, did I mess up? Or maybe you're actually learning from all those Sherlock Holmes books I've been lending you lately." He smirked.

I smiled and blew softly up at him, causing his bangs to flow out of his face. "Hmm, maybe."

He opened his eyes when my breath had stopped tickling his face and looked at me mischievously. "Then, shall we put it to the test?"

I cocked an eye brow and waited for his proposition. It was silent for a few seconds before he grinned seductively and spoke.

"Let's see if you can figure me out." He responded suddenly, something in his voice catching me off guard. Not only did it sound somewhat malicious, but like there was two of him, the second voice sounding very faint, but it had been there, surely.

Despite this, I was expecting more, such as a clarification to his words, but when none came, I puffed my cheeks out childishly. "Wait, what do you mean—?" I caught my breath when I felt England's nose rub against mine lightly, his lips trailing dangerously near my own. What was he doing? He wasn't going to…was he?! Then his words hit me like a bright light bulb on top of my head. He couldn't have meant that he was trying to show his feelings could he? My mind was spinning with discomfiture as my cheeks got hot. I was feeling dizzy all of a sudden and my lips began to quiver uncertainly. I bit them down as I met England's wide innocent eyes. How could I resist _that? _He was just way too cute!

After shutting my eyes tightly, I anticipated the kiss with quickening heart beats. But after a few seconds with not a single kiss passing, I felt his hands loosen, and his breath cut short on top of me.

At this, I blinked up at him puzzled and slightly anxious that I might've evaluated the situation wrong. Oh man, what if this was another one of his teasings? And I just fell for it just like that. Great. I'll never hear the end to this one.

Just what I wanted.

But then England suddenly brought a hand up to cover his face, groaning like he was in pain.

My eyes widened. "E-England…? What's wrong—?" I cut off sharply when he sat back onto my legs, one loose fist still covering his face and the other clasping my hands.

"Steph, I…" He seemed lost for words until he flushed up, his eye brows arching down roughly like he was in distress. "I don't feel so well." He finally responded, scrambling up onto his feet. "I think I'll go rest up in my dorm…I-I'll see you later." he responded gruffly and hastily, dashing out the room suddenly.

As he left me sprawled on the hard cold floor utterly speechless, I managed to sit up and pick up the abandoned bandage that had fallen from England's hand when he started bantering me. I sighed. "What about my bandage?"

* * *

**Uh...jerk much? Lol, jk! jk! But, yeah. That wasn't awkward at all. Haha! So I hope you liked this first chapter of the first book in the Hetalia Fairy Tales Series! If you liked it even a little bit, that'd make me happy. Leave a review if you've got the time and energy to spare, and if not, thanks for sticking with me till the end anyways!**


End file.
